


Christmas Scrooge and the Cute Boy Through the Window

by Sassysofia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Domestic, Fluff, Friendly Hakyeon, Holidays, Hongbin hates christmas, Hongbin swears a bit, I should have made Hakyeon wear an ugly christmas sweater, M/M, Peeping, Scrooge Hongbin, Vixx - Freeform, but then it would have covered up his abs, kpop, shirtless Hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysofia/pseuds/Sassysofia
Summary: Hongbin hates Christmas, well that was until the ghost of hot man present was spotted through his window.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Scrooge and the Cute Boy Through the Window

Christmas was Hongbin’s least favorite time of year. It was cold, stores were busy, and people seemed to think that fake joy meant one was in the holiday spirit or whatever, which had a special way of irritating Hongbin even more.

It didn’t help that he worked at a videogame store in one of the busiest areas of town. The shop was flooded with confused parents who would come in asking for specific video games they forgot the name of. Hongbin could only take so many requests of vague descriptions of generic shooting games. He could only narrow the field of possible games so much.

He had survived a particularly gruelling day at the shop and was just happy to go straight home. Shuffling up the stairs to his small, stuffy apartment, where he could relax, away from all the Christmas chaos that seemed to plague the streets of the city, he was finally feeling his tense shoulders relax. Throwing his bag onto the kitchen table, he made his way towards the back of the studio apartment where his bed was located.

As he was deciding to change into pjs, he turned just in time for bright lights to shine through his window. Confused by the sudden light, he turned around to look out his curtainless window, which usually showcased another window about five feet away on the adjacent building. However, usually the window across the alleyway was dark with navy blue curtains pulled shut, never before opened.

_Well that's new._

Curious, Hongbin walked closer to his own window to see what the adjacent apartment hid inside. The apartment was decked out in holiday decor like the clearance section of Walmart on New Year's day. There was a tree not too far back from the window, presents stacked high, cut out snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.

The view made Hongbin sick. He was going to have to go back out into the cold, busy city to find some curtains to block out that monstrosity.

Before he could turn to grab his bag and jacket, movement in the other apartment caught his eye. Someone had moved back into the window to adjust some of the christmas lights along the framing.

Hongbin couldn’t help but gasp. The person was shirtless. With abs. Looking up, he gasped again. The mysterious christmas man was cute!

_Maybe buying curtains could wait a few days…_

Not wanting to get caught, he moved back into his apartment to get into comfortable clothing and throw something in the microwave. However, Christmas boy never left his thoughts.

\---------

The next morning, Hongbin made a mistake. A huge mistake. He got caught looking into Christmas boy’s apartment in hopes of seeing him again.

He had been getting ready to leave for the store when he thought _why not check and see if he is away? One peak wont hurt…_

Oh boy, was he wrong. After standing on his tippy toes and leaning back and forth in an attempt to get a better view inside the home, a head peaked out from the edge of the window and deep brown eyes made eye contact.

_Shit._

Hongbin panicked and grabbed his things and left for work. He decided to face the fallout when he got back.

\---------

A few days had passed and no sign of the cute boy across the alleyway. Curtains were drawn shut once again. Hongbin was a little relieved that he didn’t get reported to the police or something, but a part of him was kinda sad that he didn’t get to admire the man anymore.

That was until there was a knock at his door.

No one visited Hongbin. Not even his few friends. They would either meet at a bar, or hang at Wonsik’s apartment, because he had all the best gaming equipment.

Getting up and cautiously moving toward the door, Hongbin prepared himself for a Christmas burglary. He didn’t live in the safest part of town, and something like that wouldn’t be far out of the question.

Slowly opening the door a crack, Hongbin peeked outside only to gasp and slam it shut again.

Cute, shirtless, Christmas boy was standing in front of his door with a tray of cookies. _Fuck._

Trying to collect himself, Hongbin took a deep breath. _Play it cool, Hongbin!_ he thought to himself and opened the door again.

“Haha! I'm sorry about that. The chain lock on my door was still locked so yea…” _God that was the complete opposite of cool._ He mentally face palmed.

“Hi. This might be unexpected.” He shuffled his feet. “I’m your window neighbor. Nice to meet you. My name is Hakyeon.” He beamed and looked up at Hongbin who was completely shocked.

“Ah yeah, hi. Sorry about earlier. I umm, I’m Hongbin,” he stumbled over his words.

“No problem. I must admit that I was doing a little snooping as well. I noticed that you have no Christmas decor? Not even a tree! So I thought that bringing over some cookies could help bring up the spirit in here.” Hongbin looked down at the little christmas tree shaped cookies and suddenly was sobered.

“Oh. I don't like Christmas, '' he deadpanned.

Hakyeon looked as if Hongbin had admitted to killing someone. Taking a step back, dramatically throwing a hand to his chest, (if he hadn’t been holding the cookies, Hongbin was sure that the other hand would have been lifted and dramatically be thrown across his forehead) in disbelief.

“Oh. Well then, would you allow me the chance to try and change your mind? Maybe on a date?” Hakyeon smiled hopefully, even flirtatiously.

And hey, who was Hongbin to turn down a date with such a beautiful man, even if that date involved way too much tinsel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hakyeon isn't a ghost. I was just trying to be clever.


End file.
